Underwolf
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Based on the movie Underdog. After failing his training, Humphrey has left the pack for awhile, and it caught by a mad scientist.
1. Prologue

**WOO! YET ANOTHER ALPHA AND OMEGA STORY! THERE HAS BEEN AT LEAST TWO STORIES BASED ON BROTHER BEAR AND BROTHER BEAR 2, BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS IDEA CAME FROM. IMDB RATING APPARENTLY WAS JUST THE PREVIEW. YOU DO NOT RATE A MOVIE BY ITS PREVIEW! SO MANY PEOPLE HAVE DONE THAT! P.S THIS HAS NEAR NO RELATIONSHIP TO THE MOVIE! AND SORRY IF THE PROLODGE SEEMS RUSHED**

**HUMPHREY'S POV**

It was another day at training. I never wanted to _be an alpha_. I just wanted to learn how to be more like one for when, you know, I ever find a mate and she has pups. It's normally not allowed, but our pack has really run low on wolves lately.

Well, there's another reason why I'm doing this. I recently lost my friend, Salty, to some hunters. RIP. Since that day, I've always wanted revenge on those humans.

Let's go back to the training thing. This time, I had to sneak up onto a caribou. This was, of course, a nightmare. Winston was watching me from afar. I was crawling as quietly as I possibly could. I was so close; I could pounce on it, and easily grab its neck.

I got into the position to pounce, when it suddenly reared up. It turned, and was coming my way. I was quick, and I rolled out of the way. The caribou kept running, and it wouldn't stop. I tried to chase after it, but it got away from me too quickly.

I looked around, and wolves were staring at me. I could hear them laugh at me, tauntingly. I felt so ashamed. It was the fifth time I had failed such an easy task. Most omegas would have passed it by, like, what? Only two or three at the very most tries?

Winston walked up to me with a very stern look. The wolves instantly stopped laughing.

'Humphrey, this just isn't working out.' He said.

I had always feared he would say that. You see, there's a catch for any omegas who want to be alphas. Because it makes them stronger and more agile, it seems to give them an advantage. I always believed it made live _harder _for them, because you then have so many more roles. But no one listened.

You see, the catch is simple, but hard for anyone who falls for it. If the omegas fail, they must leave the pack for a whole day before coming back. Well, the time depends on how good they are. I sucked, so I got the minimum time possible.

'Please no. I can't go out! I can't!' I begged.

But no avail.

'Humphrey, you know how it works. You tried, but you failed. You can try it another time, **after **your banning. Maybe you'll be more trained up.' Winston sighed.

He pointed me out, as I slowly walked off. Not only was I ashamed, but embarrassed that I couldn't even get on a caribou, without getting caught.

Later, I was miles away from my little pack. It was now getting dark. But trust, I had many more mistakes than that.

Like the time I had to lead some wolves to the den, and I ended up leading them to a cliff. No lives were lost, I swear. And I guess that other time I was meant to outrun a caribou stampede, and Winston just ended up having to save me.

I was wondering how the night could possibly get any worse. And, annoyingly, it did.

'Gotcha!' I heard.

It was almost too dark to see who had picked me up, but I could just barely see a human. He tosses me into a box, but this one was wooden with small holes at the top for air.

I didn't know where I was going, but I knew one thing. Where I was going, was not a good place…

**RIGHT. OKAY. SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER SEEMED RUSHED OR TOO SHORT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT TOO, BUT THIS HAPPENS.**


	2. A Terrible Lab Accident

**HUMPHREY'S POV**

The ride was very bumpy. It would have been so much less pleasant if the box was metal. The wooden crate was more comfortable then the metal box I was in before. But still, this was something no one would expect.

After an hour of being in the crate, the truck stopped. I couldn't see out, but I knew that I was so far away from Jasper. I could fell the crate being carried. This scientist was really strong. In fact, he was much stronger than ever human I had ever known.

'I've got the omega.' I could hear the scientist say.

'Good. We need it's DNA.'

I didn't know who said that, but I didn't care. I needed to escape. I could feel the crate being dropped onto the ground. It was opened, and the scientist took me out. I could finally see that I was in a white 'pound'. I was put into a cage in the wall. There was an eagle right next to me.

'There's something wrong here. I'm not a husky, I shouldn't be in this pound.' I whispered to it.

It laughed in an insane way.

'This aight no pound, you hear me? This place makes the worst pound look like heaven. Just let me tell you this: When the guy pulls out the needle, S.E.A.R.' It laughed.

'Sear? What is that?' I asked.

'SCREW EVERYTHING AND RUN!' It shouted.

My ears were nearly broken after that. But then, that other human that I heard had entered the cage room. He looked over us, mostly me. I could tell it was the scientist's assistant. I kept S.E.A.R in mind. Assistant (because I never leant their real names till now) came up to my cage.

'Brad, bring the new one in!' Scientist ordered to Assistant/Brad.

Without answering, Brad opened my cage, and grabbed up. He was almost as strong as Scientist. I could tell he was less because he had slight difficulty carrying me. He opened a door, and there was a huge lab. There were glasses filled with strange liquids. As I read them, I gasped. There was, but not limited to, eagle, human, elephant, cheetah, and, most shocking alpha wolf. Right next to it was a glass with omega wolf written on it. But it was completely empty. I instantly knew what they would do. Sear, sear! I was placed onto a table right in the middle. Bran stood back,

as Scientist drew out a large needle.

'I need your 'omega wolf' DNA to complete my research. Don't fret, it's only hurt a lot for a few seconds.' He eerily spoke.

He walked up to, with the needle in hand. There's was only one thing to do.

'S.E.A.R!' I shouted. They probably heard it as a loud bark.

I jumped right off the table, right behind where I was. The humans were yelling at me. I could easily tell. But I didn't know that there was a shelf behind me. It was filled with all types of potions. I tried to climb up it, but it fell over before I could get up. I fell with it, and all of these potions fell and broke right on me.

'My research!' Scientist yelled.

I shook all the liquids off me, and I felt strange vibrations through me body. As Brad came to catch me, I sped right through the door. I made a hole in it as I did, but I didn't know. I had no idea what those liquids did to me, but all I cared about was running away.

**YEAH. ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. AGAIN, SORRY IF IT WAS RUSHED. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND LESS RUSHED, AND I WROTE THIS ON MY IPOD.**


	3. Escaping and a New Friend

**FANFICTION'S COPY AND PASTE MAKES IT SO YOU CAN MAKE A NEW STORY WHEREVER YOU HAVE INTERNET CONNECTION AND A KEYBOARD. NOW SINCE THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY... UM... RIGHT! IN THIS CHAPTER, WE'LL MEET THAT TEENAGER WHO DISCOVERED SHOESHINE'S POWERS FROM THE MOVIE. AND THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SIGNIFCALLY LONGER THAN THE FIRST TWO.**

**HUMPHREY'S POV**

I boosted right through the glass door entrance to the lab to the outside world. Normally, I would of hit it and completely fall onto my back. Of course, I had no idea that I even broke through at the time. I looked back for a second. I saw the two humans were chasing after me. They were far behind me, but I, strangely, could see and hear them so clearly.

'Brad, get that tranquilizer!' Scientist ordered.

I stopped, no idea why I did. I just watched as Brad got a gun out. I quickly reacted, and ran for my life. Brad shot a dart, but I swerved out of the way. I laughed. I was having fun! Why? How? I don't know. It was fun dodging the darts. Obviously, I never knew how fun it would be. I was once shot as a pup, and packed in an iron box. Don't ask. That's besides the whole point. Brad shot another dart, and I easily jumped over it. I laughed again, but tauntily.

'Can't catch me now!' I howled to those humans.

It was amazing. I had went from being a measly omega who couldn't avoid anything, to being the dodging king! **I DIDN'T PRESS TERMS OF SERVICE! GREAT, NOW I HAVE TO REWRITE EVERYTHING! **Of course, I didn't even think about the liquids making me a pro at avoiding. I also never wondered why I could run so far without getting tired. Okay, by the way, I was running for 45 minutes! I might as well tell you a few things I saw along the way.

First, I found a lit-up truck-stop. The lights around it made it look like daylight around it. At the sight of it, I was quite happy.

'Oh, a place to go.' I sighed.

I meant go as in 'toilet' go. I wasn't busting, I just wanted to go now before a long trip home. It felt so human-ish. Usually, I would just wait until I really had to go. After doing my business and almost getting caught, I kept on going.

After a while, I was getting hungry. I looked around, and saw no land animals in sight. But, I saw a pond filled with fish. Without even thinking, I ran towards the pond. I splashed my paw in, and drew out a fish. I started to chew it, then I just swallowed it. It actually tasted great! But that was something I wouldn't normally eat.

'Why did I eat that?' I wondered, out loud.

Then, a fish swam to the surface, clearly hearing me.

'If you talk to yourself, animals think you're crazy!' I shouted.

'I might be crazy, seeing as I was alone for a long time!' I joked.

It looked at me funny, but I knew it could barely hold back a laugh. After it swam away, I ran off. But before I did, I could hear that fish tell my joke to its friends while laughing like crazy. I laughed too, probably because it was unaware that I had just horribly murdered one of its friends.

After some time, I saw a rail road track. I could tell by a sign saying 'You are on your way to Jasper National Park!' that it would lead me to my pack. I had no idea why I thought it was a good idea. I know now that a train might of came by and slaughtered me. But I thought it was a good idea, and I went with that. I got on it, and started running as fast as I could. I kept looking back, not seeing if there was a train coming, but looking at what I had been through to get to this road to ma pack!

After running for ten minutes, I was hypnotised by the terrain. It was mountainous, with a waterfall. It had a massive pond right in the middle. It was surrounded by forest. It reminded me of home. It made me run faster. But there was something that snapped me of my trance. I could hear a sound of wheels going over the tracks. I looked behind me, and saw I train coming right at me! I didn't even have to think about it. I just ran and ran and ran for my life! I looked back for a second, and the train was getting closer. I turned back.

'_No, no! Go forwards. Not backwards!_' I thought.

I wanted to turn around, but my body wouldn't obey me. Instead, it made me jump. I closed my eyes. I was terrified. I could almost see my life coming to an end. I landed, and could feel a hard surface under me. I opened my eyes, and saw the train from above. I got up, and looked down. I could see the front of the train. I turned around, and saw the things in front of me going by. Then I realised - I was on the train! I wasn't just in a carriage. I was riding _on _it! And it was awesome!

'Look at me now, world!' I shouted.

I had just hitched one of the most epic rides home ever! I loved the feeling of the wind right in my face and fur. I really didn't want to party too much, because I was afraid that I would fall off, and be screwed. I howled in my happy :) howling voice. I rode it for 10 minutes, when a sign went by that made me even happier. 'Welcome to Jasper Park!' It read. I could have sworn it had a moose on it. I waited for another quick minute, then I jumped off the train. I did a frontwards roll on the ground.

'And I exited with a nice move!' I yelled.

I was talking to myself, and I didn't realise until that moment. I looked over the park, and I could tell I was a long way until I reached my pack. I just walked off. I wanted to savour being home. I had no idea there was a human within the park.

Only a short run (not walk!) away, a teenage girl was camping in the forest. She was sent to study wolves, her most favourite animal. She had a portable grill, with a steak on it. She wasn't a fan of steak - though see did like other meats - but she wanted to attract some wolves, or at least see if wolves would get attracted. While I was walking back, I smelt that grilling steak. It smelt much nicer than raw caribou or fish. I didn't want to chase it, but I did. I wanted to eat this grilling steak. I started running, thinking that I would die if I didn't get at least one bite. I was completely unaware of the girl camping.

After that short run, I had reached a clearing. I could see a tent, a fire place, and the grill. On it, was the delicious piece of steak. The teenager wasn't in sight. I ran up to the grill, and grabbed the steak with my mouth. I brought it to the ground, and started chewing it down. When the bone remained, I chewed it for fun. After a while, I got bored from chewing it. I lied down to have a small sleep, and I had a dream.

It dreamt about what that scientist could have done to me. He was saying stuff like:

'I have gathered DNA to grant another creature amazing abilities.'

I could see a cheetah running very, very fast.

'I can make it run like a cheetah,'

Then I saw an eagle flying like the best flying thing ever.

'Fly like a soaring eagle,'

Then I could see two elephants fighting.

'And lift things 500 hundred times it's weight!'

I awoke that very moment. I didn't know what else to do, so I looked for something to do. I saw the tent, and I wondered what was inside. I walked up to the front, but it was zipped. I went to the side, and got my head under. There was plenty inside.

'Awesome!' I yelled.

I threw my head up in excitement, and within that split second I had done that, the tent was flown in the air! It's pegs were tossed out of the ground, and flew into the air. I never saw those again. The tent went playing into a tree, getting completely destroyed.

'Did I really just do that?' I wondered.

Either the tent tried to kill me, or, much more likely, the potions or liquids had increased my strength tremendously. Then I wonder if I had any more super powers. I was about to find out. I ran over to the tent wreckage, and got a bouncy ball to play with. I tossed it into the air as hard as I could. I saw it become no more than a speck. Then nothing. I waited and waited, but it never went down. I stepped backwards, as if there was someone wanting to sue me.

Then I heard footsteps. I didn't know where to hide, so I just stood there. I did get into a about-to-pounce position, but that was it. A human comes through the bushes, and into the clearing. It was clearly a girl. She didn't seem to notice me at all. Her eyes were drawn to her destroyed tent.

'Who botched up my tent?' She asked herself.

Botched was a word I had not heard in awhile.

'Botched up? I've only heard that word once in my lifetime!' I commented.

I thought that she simply heard it as a bark. That was until she noticed me. She stood completely still.

'Am I just crazy, or did you just talk?' She asked.

I am now utty confused. I didn't hear anyone else.

'I'm just barking here. Did you hear anything?' I replied.

She made a 'moving' surprised dash frightened look. Then it hits me.

'Wait, you can understand me?' I wanted to clarify.

She starts screaming very loudly. As I joke, I scream as well. But I still couldn't believe it. A human could understand me!

**SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO END HERE. IT JUST SEEMED TO BE A NICE CLIFFHANGER-ISH MOMENT. BEXT CHAPTER, MORE POWERS AND CHANGED BEHAVIORS WILL BE SHOWN!**


End file.
